You're the only reason
by Mizz. SmileyFace101
Summary: It's the school dance and Bella is going to sing, cause her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, had persuaded her. It's a fluff. All Human. Hope you all like it! Reviews are welcomed, just no flames please!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Well this is my first one-shot… So tell me how it is! I guess it's mostly fluff xD Well I hope it was good? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "You're the reason" by Victoria Justice.**

It was the day of the school dance and I was performing, all because my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, persuaded me to. I sighed, I didn't want too perform but he got me to do it anyways. He and my best friends, Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCartney and Rosalie Hale were the only ones that knew I can sing and play the guitar. Now the whole school will soon find out, that the shy Bella Swan can sing. And for once all eyes were on me, so no pressure or anything. Notice the sarcasm there.

I was out at Alice's house getting ready for the dance. I was wearing an off shoulder light blue dress and my hair was curled and was left hanging down my back. My make-up was simple and yet it made me look beautiful. I smiled at Alice and Rose, "Thank you so much guys!" I said as I hugged them both. They smiled and hugged me back. Rose was wearing a purple double v-neck dress that is slightly above her knees. And her hair was pinned up with curls at the bottom. Alice was wearing an off shoulder dress that was black, white and a bit pink and a blue flower printed in the middle. She left her hair in a pixie style.

"So are you ready?" Alice asked. I smiled a bit.

"Not really, I'm nervous" I answered honestly.

"Don't be. We will be here to support you and also we heard your song. You will do great!" Rose exclaimed. I smiled, "Thank you so much guys for everything" I said and they smiled back and hugged me.

"So are you going to sing the new song you wrote? _You're the reason_?" Alice asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Let's go? The boys will be wondering were we are" Rose said and all three of us started to walk down. The boys were downstairs talking quietly, but as soon as they heard us, all three looked up and smiled at us.

"Wow" was all they said, making us giggle.

"Um… Let's go? The dance is about to start and you have to sing the first song Bells" Emmett reminded me. I sighed and breathed in and out.

"Okay let's go" I said as I took Edward's hand and we walked up to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I got in and gave him a thank you. As we drove, it was silent. I was scared but I knew it was time the school knows what I can do.

"Bella, we're here" Edward's velvety voice brought me out of my thought process. I looked up and noticed we're in fact at the parking lot. I got out and sighed.

"You'll do great babe" Edward said as he looked down at me, his green eyes showing reassurance.

"I hope so; I just can't help but feel nervous. What if they don't like my song? Or if I forgot the lyrics" I said, thinking of the worst scenarios.

"Love, I heard the sing before. It's great and just look at me if you feel nervous" he said with a smile. I nodded and we entered the gym. The decorations looked great and there was a stage where I can sing.

The principle looked up at me, "So are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded without a word. Edward looked at me and smiled, "You'll do great, honey" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Okay students, I would first like to welcome you all to the school dance and that you all have a great time. Second we had a request for someone to sing up here. So without further-ado, here is Isabella Swan!" the principle said and I made my way over to the makeshift stage. I took the microphone and thanked the principle.

"Hi, as you know I'm Isabella or Bella Swan" I said as I took a deep breath then continued, "I will be singing my own song called _You're the reason_. And I hope you all like it." I said with a smile. Just then the music started and I started to sway just a little bit. I looked at Edward and started to sing

_I don't wanna make a scene  
I don't wanna let you down.  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out_

That it's alright  
keep it together, where ever we go.  
And it's alright, oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know.

U might be crazy, have I told you lately?  
that I love you  
you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And It's crazy, that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason, why...  


I looked at Edward and smiled; he is the only reason why, besides my four best friends, that can make me act the way I am. I started to dance feeling the adrenaline rush go through me as the crowd started to dance.

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off  
Look 'em in the eye I'd say I can never get enough  
_

I really don't care what other people think. I don't care if they think he isn't right for me. I can never get enough of him.

_Cuz it's alright  
keep it together, where ever we go.  
And it's alright, oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know._

U might be crazy, have I told you lately?  
that I love you  
you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  


I love him so much. Ever since I met him, my life has been turned upside down and he changed me. I am not the shy girl when I'm with him.

_And It's crazy, that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try_

And you need to know that you're the reason, why...

If it was raining U would yell at the sun,  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

U say it's just another day in the shade,  
Look at what a mess we made

U might be crazy, have I told you lately?  
that I love you  
you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And It's crazy, that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try

U might be crazy, have I told you lately?  
that I love you  
you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And It's crazy, that someone could change me,  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason, why...

When I was done, everyone cheered and I bowed. I smiled as I got off the stage. And my best friends were all surrounding me.

"Oh my gosh! That was great!" Alice exclaimed.

"You did great out there squirt" Emmett said with a grin.

"Wow Bells, you made everyone speechless. That was awesome sis" Jasper said.

"Yeah Bella, we told you it would be great" Rose said with a smile. I smiled at her and hugged all of them. Just then someone snaked their arms around me. I looked up to see Edward. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"You did great baby" he said. Just then a slow song came on, "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and we started to sway back and forth to the song.

"So did you enjoy yourself up there?" he asked.

I nodded, "It was such a rush" I told him honestly. He chuckled, "didn't I tell you, you would do great?"

I giggled and nodded, "thank you Edward for making me do this" I said as I looked up and got lost in his eyes. "You know you were the inspiration of the song" I told him, making him smile.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" he whispered to me.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen" I whispered as I leaned up to kiss him.

**A/N: Well review! Criticism is welcomed just no flames please! **


End file.
